1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a food processor, particularly to one provided with a blade holder, a positioning member, an elastic retaining member, a flexible member and a push member capable of being disconnected with a spindle mounted on a machine body of the food processor, thereby the blade holder can be easily disassembled and assembled for the convenience of completely cleaning residuary foodstuff out of the blade holder to keep the blade holder in a good sanitary condition ready for the next use so as to prolong the working life of the food processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, known conventional food processors are provided with fixed blade holders that are unable to be disassembled from the food processors for completely cleaning residuary foodstuff out of the blade holders after use. The residuary foodstuff remains on the blade holders so long that it is likely to cause sanitary problems in the next use of the blade holders. After a long-term use, the blade holders will be seriously polluted and destroyed by the residuary foodstuff, thus greatly decreasing the working life of the conventional food processors.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a food processor permitting a blade holder to be easily disassembled and assembled for the convenience of completely cleaning residuary foodstuff out of the blade holder to keep the blade holder in a good sanitary condition ready for the next use so as to prolong the working life of the food processor.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a food processor mainly including:
a spindle having a threaded connection part disposed at a lower portion thereof, a rotary joint disposed at an upper portion thereof, and a projection disposed at a top of the rotary joint;
a blade holder capable of being combined with the rotary joint of the spindle, and having a pair of blades respectively mounted at both sides thereof, a chamber formed therein, a supporting edge disposed at a top surface thereof, and an engagement edge disposed in the chamber;
a positioning member being accommodated in the chamber of the blade holder, and having an engagement part disposed at a lower portion thereof, at least one longer slide slot and at least one shorter slide slot respectively disposed in a peripheral wall thereof, a through hole formed therein, and a plurality of slide grooves disposed in an inner wall surface thereof for corresponding in location to the at least one longer slide slot and the at least one shorter slide slot;
an elastic retaining member being accommodated in the through hole of the positioning member, and having a clamp part disposed at a lower portion thereof, a through hole formed therein, and at least one stop block protruded outwardly from a top thereof for being inserted in and stopped against by the at least one shorter slide slots, the clamp part provided with several split-up slots disposed in a peripheral wall thereof;
a flexible member being accommodated in the through hole of the positioning member and placed on the elastic retaining member; and,
a push member being accommodated in the through hole of the positioning member and fitted in the flexible member, the push member having an inclined plane disposed at a bottom thereof, at least one engagement hook and at least one guide block respectively disposed in a peripheral wall thereof, each of the engagement hooks capable of being inserted in and hooking with each of the longer slide slots and sliding in each of the slide grooves corresponding in location to the longer slide slots, each of the guide blocks capable of sliding in each of the slide grooves corresponding in location to the shorter slide slots.